1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to weighing carts and, more specifically, to portable weighing cart for weighing live animals.
The concept of weighing devices is old in the art with the types of weighing devices ranging from very simple devices to very sophisticated devices. Although there are a plethora of weighing devices available, there is no suitable device to solve the unique problems that have developed with the application of scientific principals to raising of small animals. For example, raising of animals such as pigs requires careful monitoring of the feed and weight of each individual animal in order for the farmer to select the pigs which produce the most rapid weight gains. Weighing begins at birth when the pigs are small and continues as the pigs gain weight. As a farmer may have many littering pens, it is often necessary to move the weighing device from one littering pen to another. In addition, the weighing device must accurately weigh small animals as well as being subject to the environmental conditions encountered in a pig raising operation. A further problem is that small animals usually will not hold still for weighing. The present invention provides a portable, accurate weighing cart that can weight live animals even though the animal may wander in the weighing pen. In addition, the weight scale functions as a cart that permits easy movement from one area to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Dale U.S Pat. No. 3,181,635 shows a concept of a portable scale with a flat platform.
The Gray U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,701 shows a portable weighing apparatus using fluid load cells for weighing trucks of the like.
The English, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,822 shows a vehicle wheel weighing system device using a strain gauge network for weighing trucks by measuring the weight on a number of scales.
The Mitchell, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 314,599 shows an early version of a weighing scale which weighs an object regardless of its location on the scale.
The Miller U.S. Pat. No. 618,893 shows a combination scoop and scale with a scoop centrally supported by a spiral spring weighing device.
More current prior art devices are shown in the attached technical specification sheets of the Salter Industrial Measurement Limited of England.
Salter specification sheet (Model 2G100) shows an electronic weight head for use as an animal weighing scale for large animals wherein an animal cage and the animal are suspended from an arm hanging below the scale.
Salter specification sheet (Model 235-6) shows a number of suspended weighing systems having a single axis weighing unit.
Salter new product information bulletin shows a washable nylon baby weigh sling for use with a spring suspension scale.
Salter specification sheet (Model DR-525) shows an electronic flexure base scale which uses a single load cell and stainless steel flexure located at the corners of the frame. A pivot arm connected to one side where an off-centered positioned load cell measures the weight of an object through a digital weight meter.
A review of these prior art devices reveal that none of the prior art devices provide the farmer with a portable, accurate weighing device for weighing small live animals, particularly animals that may move around.